Ever Done It In An Elevator?
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha meets Naruto Uzumaki in an elevator at work and they seem to hit it off!. OwO What will happen?. Who will come onto who?. XD. ONESHOT YAOI! 3. NARUSASUNARU!. Rated M for reasons!.


**Writer: so i decided to write a small oneshot since my internet wasn't working :D.**

**Naruto: yea suuuuuureeee it did**

**Writer: SHUT UP! on with the one shot :D**

* * *

**Ever 'Done It' In An Elevator**

**Sasuke sighed as the elevator stopped. When the doors to the elevator had opened he couldn't believe his eyes, it's like as if an angle stood before his very eyes until the blonde stood next to the raven haired Uchiha. (NOTE: thoughts are written in '**_Itallics_**'). '**_Cute.._**' he thought to himself as a smirk played on his lips. **

**Both boys sighed at the same time only to recieve a glare from each other. Naruto didn't know why he glared but he did though Sasukes thoughts are entirely differant. ''I'm Uchiha Sasuke'' the raven smirked out as he held out a hand for a handsake. ''Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!.'' replied the blonde with a glare and shoke the Uchihas only to be dragged into his hold. **

**The Uchiha smirked more as he still has the blonde in his hold and used his right hand to grab Narutos right ass cheek quite roughly. The blonde kitsune blushed and tried to escape the bigger mans held but failed in doing so when the Uchiha tightened his grip saying ''hehe, I know you like it''.**

**''Hey what are yo-ah!'' Naruto tried to ask but got cut off when Sasuke grinding his erection into his own. '**_HIS HARD!...WHY IS HE HARD!_**' the blonde thought frantically almost spliting his mind into to as his face lit up bright red with embaressment. Why is he embaressed and why is the Uchiha hard!?. Sasuke grinded again as he purred softly into the smaller males ear earing another moan.**

**Naruto worried his bottom lip. Sasuke is enjoying this!. '**_Hmph!. He doesn't know who his dealing with!.. Hehe i'll play along and see how far he will get..But what if his not joking!?. Ah man what do i do!?. What do i do!?. WHAT DO I DO!?_**' the blonde thought again as he sweatdropped and decided to play along. Naruto smirked as he grabbed Sasukes hard on tightly causing Sasuke to moan as he purred again. The Uchiha pinned the blonde into the elevators wall whilst holding his hands above his head and used his free left hand to undo his tie and tied it around Narutos wrists so that theyed stay together. '**_KAMI HIS NOT JOKING AT ALL!'_** the blonde thought frantically again but still decided to play along. So he wrapped his legs around the Uchihas weighst tightly and used this feet to pull Sasuke until theire bodies were squashing together. **

**Sasuke smirked still as he asked ''why so feisty?'' and grinded the blondes ass but moaned from the friction in theire pants. ( o/o OH KAMI!). Sasuke undone the blondes trousers and his shirt. Oh that beautiful tanned chest anyhow he pulled the blondes pants down as well as his own. '**_Oh kami that ass.._**' Sasuke thought as a hand placed itself oh the blondes smooth ass. ''N-naruto this is really going to hurt so breathe slowly and deeply but most of all you to relax your body'' Sasuke said not wanting to hurt Naruto though he didn't have any choice since they don't have any lube or condoms with them however he postioned himself at Narutos entrance making him gasp then blurted out ''H-HEY T-TH-THAT WONT GO IN!'' in worry. **

**The raven silenced the blonde by roughly brushing his lips against his and then kissed him. Theire tongues threated and danced with each other as Sasuke pulled Narutos ass cheeks apart and thrusted into it. Naruto bit down harshly on Sasukes tongue as he did so because of the pain that shot right up the blondes spine ''AAAH!''. Sasuke hissed to himself as he said ''Ah..T-tight...yet so dam hot'' and shudderd from the heat that was raidating around his shaft inside the blonde. To Sasuke it was now starting to feel like as if the blondes walls are tighting and fast but he couldn't move because by the way Naruto is still moaning it sounds like his still adjusting. **

**'**_**Kit, KAMIA THIS IS HOT!..'**_** a giant fox with ninetails thought inside Narutos head wich Naruto answered shouting '**_STOP HEALING MY ASS IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE HEALED AND THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!' _**well he more or less screamed back. Kyuubi growled nearly splitting his skull in two and tightened his walls more making the blonde and the Uchiha moan outloud though unluckily for Naruto, Sasuke couldn't handle it anymore and began to thrust nearly all the way out but leaving the head in and thrusted back in. Naruto continued to moan as Sasukes thrusts got more rough and hard however Kyuubi was making it hard for the doth of them just for the fun of it. **

**Naruto gasped and turned bright red when Sasuke hit his special spot and he hit it hard. Sasuke smirked when he found it and began to thrust faster whilst using his free hand to grab Narutos shaft then slowly and teasingly grinded his thumb along the vein at the same time. ''Aahhn!'' the Uzumaki screamed out when Sasuke then played with slit slowly. Naruto was sure that Sasuke is close to his climax as he himself is very very close. Both boys started to pant but ofcourse Naruto still moaned when Sasukes thrusts turned into slams and pounds. The smell of sex hit theire nostruls as both males cummed at the same time and stayed still until they regrained the strenght to move again. **

**Sasuke fixed his hair as he put his clothes back on and untied the dobes wrists and put his tie back on. Naruto pulled his pants back as a bolt of lightning pain shot up his spine and blocked the pain away as he buttoned his shirt back up leaving the collar unbuttoned though his neck is now covered in hickeys wich Sasuke was proud of. A smirk still played on the Uchihas face as he got to the meeting room and walked in only to see Neji and Gaara standing there and chatting amongst themselves then turned to face Sasuke. ''I hope you found your trip in the elevator enlightning, Uchiha'' Neji said flatly with no expression though deep inside he was grining like a cheshire cat but then the smell of sex hit his nose.**

* * *

**Naruto: OH KAMI THAT REALLY HURT!**

**Writer: good job Naruto you was awesome :D**

**Naruto: DAAH DON'T TELL ME THAT!**

**sasuke: hn..dobe**

**Naruto: TEMEE!**

**Neji: why did Sasuke smell like sex...**

**Writer: he had sex with Naruto in an elevator! -grins evily-**

**Neji:...O/o''...**


End file.
